The present invention relates to computer automation of the building construction process and, more particularly, to an integrated system for modeling framed structures and for quantifying framing information, and including a method and device to automatically cut and notch framing components, and/or to directly transfer a marking layout onto framing components for subsequent controlled cutting, notching, and placement.
Light framing (commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cstick framingxe2x80x9d) is a common method for the construction of buildings having up to four stories. Stick framing is typically performed on-site, hand-assembly of the components being performed by experienced carpenters using raw materials of random dimensions. The placement of the sticks in the building is determined by blueprints, shop drawings or other construction documents. Unfortunately, these hard copy construction documents lead to several drawbacks. First, the frequency of changes makes them cumbersome. Second, mistakes may easily be made by the layout man when reading and transferring the information from the shop drawing to the plates. Third, mistakes may easily be made by either misreading the tape or mis-cutting the line as the plate is cut to length. Fourth, mistakes may be made at the assembly point by misunderstanding the layout code or missing the mark when nailing. Finally, when using wood studs, moisture causes the wood studs and components to twist within the wall after being nailed. This twisting cause nail pops in sheet rock and visible imperfections in wall finish, and results in substantial replacement costs. Thus, there clearly remains a need for an arrangement which permits the controlled placement, notching and cutting of components, such as studs, wall plates, shelving, lattices and furniture while minimizing potential mistakes and inaccuracies, and which minimizes warping and twisting of the studs and other components after construction. The notched joint fixes the axial movement of the members in the system and improves engineering design values.
There have been no known efforts to develop integrated automatic systems for the controlled modeling of framed structures, calculation of cutting and notching layout therefrom, and actual automatic cutting and/or notching of components and/or marking of components with a marking layout for subsequent cutting, notching or assembly.
At the front end, a few prior attempts have been made to develop application-specific computer modeling systems for generating 3D models of framed structures for construction purposes.
One exemplary program published by APDesign(copyright) is an architectural add-on for AutoCAD(copyright). The APDesign program is parametric-building program that generates 3D models from 2D plans, working drawings, framing and quantifying information and site contours. The APDesign is arranged in six modules and a predefined database containing all building element descriptions, graphic data detail, prices and alternative codes, is shared by all the modules.
A Utility Module is the base module and provides the generic functions common to all the modules. The Utility Module assists in general design and the drafting process for 2D drawings, and makes provisions for 3D drafting.
An Architect Module functions to assist the architect in producing the 3D models rendered by the Utility Module.
A Quantity Module focuses on assembly, scheduling and pricing. It measures and collates the quantity of all building database elements contained in a 3D model created by the Utility and Architecture Modules or the Framing Modules.
A Framing Module automatically creates or inserts either timber or steel stud framing into walls, produces floor frame detail based on post, bearer and joist space, and provides a range of roof truss profiles. Once the frame data is created by its Wall Framing Stud function, a series of optional functions like breaks, corners, bracing, etc, can be invoked to complete the frame detailing.
A Survey Module produces detailed site information that may be combined with the 3D models produced by the Utility and Architect modules or the user to create a standalone site survey drawing. Site survey information such as property boundaries, spots levels and section data can be helpful in adding new items such as pipelines, pits and gullies in full 3D form.
A Terrain Module allows point data to be entered into an AutoCAD, drawing directly or either through it or the Survey Module, and be used to create a proportionally accurate graphic data set of any land surface.
While APDesign can improve the efficiency of architects, it suffers from a lack of detail, flexibility, and ease of use. Moreover, APDesign is purely for modeling. It has no practical ability to facilitate cutting and notching of framing components, nor is there an ability to directly transfer framing information onto framing components for subsequent controlled cutting, notching, and placement of intersecting components.
It would be greatly advantageous to provide an integrated process and device that begins with application specific modeling in the framing context, and which analyzes the model to quantify the cutting and notching information for accurately controlling the notching, cutting and/or marking of components such as studs, wall plates, openings, tees and corners, plus the floor and/or roof system layout, and associated components that may be located by reference to the layout such as plumbing, pipes, air conditioning, etc. Such an arrangement would eliminate the burden of working with blueprints, the errors associated therewith, and would minimize the twisting that the studs and the components may undergo after being placed in the wall panel. An integrated system would also accelerate production levels by automatically laying out, notching and cutting to length each component with minimal set-up time, even when the layout, notch locations and wall length vary infinitely and batch runs are not always practical.
The invention comprises an integrated system for modeling framed structures and for quantifying framing information, and including a method and device to automatically cut and notch framing components, and/or to directly transfer a marking layout onto framing components for subsequent controlled cutting, notching, and placement.
The process for modeling framed structures includes the steps of defining parametric models for a plurality of discrete wall panel components, defining parametric models for a plurality of wall panels, said wall panel models incorporating said discrete wall panel component models, defining an intersecting spatial relationship between the plurality of wall panels, tracking user progress to ensure completion, and compiling an overall parametric model of the plurality of wall panels, plurality of discrete components, and intersecting spatial relationship.
Once the model is completed, it is compiled to quantify design data, and the process may be extended to produce command signals which are fed to an apparatus to automatically move and notch the components in accordance with the design.
The above-described process can be embodied as a software program on a conventional computer, and the computer becomes an essential element of the apparatus. The apparatus further comprises a supporting frame, an automatic notching station carried by the supporting frame, the notching station including a notcher for notching said components, and a notching carriage for moving the notcher into cutting contact with the components. The apparatus also includes a component moving carriage supported by and positionable relative to the supporting frame for advancing components into a notching position relative to the notching station. The computer is connected to the automatic notching station and component moving carriage for coordinating and controlling operation thereof The computer sequentially advances the components into notching position relative to the notching station, moves the notcher into cutting contact with the components, and automatically notches the components in accordance with predetermined design considerations.
Rather than directly cutting and/or notching the components, both the process and apparatus may be modified to directly transfer a marking layout onto framing components for guiding cutting, notching and assembly thereof